A Year gone Fast, she's gone in the past
by TerrasTerrian
Summary: Beast Boy reminises on his friend who once Lived. She's gone but will never be forgotten One Shot


**Authors note: Hey there, this is just a one shot that I decided to make. **

One year, only one year since it happened. A year short yet long. A year that no words could explain. Today is the anniversary of this event, yet it seemed as though it was just a day ago it happened.

Yes he had loved her and was charmed by her vivacious personality. She was soul so pure but then unraveled and torn by sins. Horrible, evil sins that no one could forgive. What could've she done to deserve this, oh yes her sins. Was it worth it? Was it worth to save yourself, or perish saving others? Was her life more valuable than a city of millions?

Feelings only feelings could explain this hardship in his heart. If only, if only she had lived! Maybe, just maybe sense would return to her. Her mind was overtaken, it was not in her control. Her mind told her to kill yet her heart told her to stop. Maybe she was thinking it. Maybe she really was evil and she really wanted to destroy the Teen Titans. Maybe she didn't. No one knows for after all she is dead.

Fourteen years is not a long life, yet hers was so filled with trouble and hardships that would take a whole life to recognize. What she went through was pain. She battled herself for control, hurting her own self, no wonder her thoughts where twisted and dark. Maybe it was worse. Not even he knows her past. Sure a bit of history or her life. Where she came from, details of unimportance. What she went through was worse than his thoughts can imagine.

Fourteen years ago, in south California in a rural area she was born. With a family loving and caring. It seemed she had the perfect life. Yet something was different about this member of the family. She had a power so unimaginable it was a shock to the whole family.

Used carefully she grew up with it helping her parents farm. Occasionally she went to the city. Oh how she loved the city! The bright lights, busy streets, and different people, it was so exiting for her.

All happiness ended when something struck. As she grew her powers grew and overpowered her. Her mind and her body could not tolerate this flame inside her. This one night it was scorching hot, and yet an ember caught on the forest right near her home. Quickly it spread into a forest fire causing trees to fall and land to burn. She woke up abruptly in the night, perspiration falling down her forehead.

She ran into her parents' room. Screams entered her head yet none came out of her mouth. Smoke filled the room making her eyes burn. She ran out, she ran away out of her house to get away from the terror. She looked at her home burning in flames. Her voice was weak and wearily. She tried to shout for help yet the closest neighbor was a mile away.

Her arms trembled and eyes watered. Fear overcame her. She lost control. Her powers began fill in the spot for fear. Her powers became fear itself. Kneeling in confusion and pain her body glowed as bight as the fire. Trees began shifting in their soil as they burned. She looked up trembling in non control. Her house burnt blazing in the red blistering flames. She tried to help; she set her mind to help. Nothing, nothing.

She heard screams from within she stood up and started to run but tripped and trembled. Black is what she saw, pain and angst is what she felt. Control is what she didn't have.

Rejection is not a good feeling, not at all but she was used to it. Rejected from her own neighbor they believed she started the fire. All she tried to do was help. She helped yet all she could do is creating more chaos. No one accepted her. Since that dreadful day her powers were out of her control.

A year it has been. A long year it was. With out her and the thought of her gone just scared him. Was she gone? Was she really gone?

Really he shouldn't be that upset. She was the one who dumped him at first. She was the one that almost defeated the Teen Titans. She even helped Slade willingly! But really, what she did for her friends, she saved the whole city and not herself. One with the bravery to do such a deed is a good person at heart.

Yes she was a good person. A good person with a twisted played mind. She was vulnerable to Slade. She was an easy target. Easy to be played with not alone with amazing powers.

He couldn't accept it. She was dead gone! Why couldn't he just get over her! He couldn't, he loved her and she loved him, when she was good, pure. It wasn't fair. It was not fair to him or to her.

She was the only one that would laugh at his lame jokes. It was just not fair!

Tears fell down his face splattering on the floor as wet messy puddles.

A year. One year.


End file.
